Super soldieR
by Ginebra00
Summary: Un joven cuya vida va cuesta abajo por la negligencia de su padre, decide unirse al Team Rocket al verlo como única alternativa para sobrevivir. Su decisión lo llevara a conocer personas y contemplar cosas que nunca hubiera osado ver antes. Su carrera como miembro del Team Rocket le permite ver la perspectiva mas oscura del mundo pokemon. ¿Es el camino oscuro verdaderamente malo?
1. Chapter 1

La respuesta anhelada/Introducción.

La tarde era calurosa y también sofocante gracias a la humedad que emanaba de la lluvia. Encerrado en mi oscuro y mohoso cuarto, apenas escapando de la nebulosa de mis pensamientos, lo note: Se habían ido. ¿En que momento había sucedido? No tenía idea. De hecho, solo unas horas atrás, era víctima de una fiebre abrazadora que parecía querer incinerarme por dentro.

Cuando por fin fui capaz de volver sobre mis pensamientos, lo noté. Mi padre, aquel que había jurado cuidarme en un pacto invisible forjado por la simplicidad de nuestros vínculos sanguíneos, ese hombre que habría de ser un ejemplo a seguir por el resto de mi vida; sin pensar en cómo reaccionaría, tomo aquello que era más importante en mi vida y huyo sin rumbo aparente,

Se había llevado a mi hermana.

En esos momentos, mi pobre hermana menor debía estar en algún lugar, recibiendo su parte de miedo como un desborde de la irresponsabilidad de nuestro padre. Compartiendo con él, momentos que de ser capaz de olvidar, marcarían de alguna forma u otra, un imborrable estigma de tristeza.

Aun con toda la condescendencia volcada sobre mi hermana, no había olvidaba los inconvenientes de mi propia posición. Solo, hambriento, y sin ser capaz de ver el mas mínimo atisbo de esperanza en mi oscura y pantanosa mente. Solo rencor.

Di un vistazo a mí alrededor, valiéndome de los escasos rayos de luz que se filtraban a través de las ventanas taponeadas, no pude ver más que desorden suciedad y moho. Mi propio rostro pálido, apenas visible entre los mechones oscuros que colgaban sobre él, me devolvió la mirada cuando pase frente al espejo de cuerpo completo en mi habitación.

-Si- pensé-. Va siendo hora de que deje este lugar de una vez.

Las alimañas y la maleza poco a poco iban ganando terreno, expropiándose de mi casa. En cualquier momento podría salir un raticate o un monkey salvaje desde la alacena y atacarme, tenía presente esa escena cada vez que me arriesgaba a caminar por la casa.

Eche un vistazo al patio delantero, el césped estaba tan largo que ni siquiera era capaz de ver más allá de la propia verja de entrada. Ya no me cabía duda, el lugar estaba atestado de pokemon salvajes.

Pensé en que debería haber hecho caso a mi madre en aquel momento, cuando, con toda la emoción y la inocencia del mundo, me instó a comenzar mi viaje pokemon.

Aun recordaba la emoción en sus ojos al decirme que ya estaban listos los preparativos para mi viaje. Ella se había afanado personalmente para alistar la ropa, el dinero y los permisos que necesitaba. Sin embargo, para mí todo eso no representaba más que un desperdicio de dinero, un lujo que nuestra pobre familia no podía permitirse.

A mis 12 años comprendía muy bien todo lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Mi madre y mi padre eran distintos; ellos preferían la realidad que les daba el gobierno. En cierta forma no los culpaba, todas las familias en Kanto eran exactamente iguales.

El gobierno se encargaba de mostrar una falsa visión de prosperidad y armonía, hacer creer a todos que vivíamos en un mundo perfecto; sin pobreza ni miseria, bienes equitativos, solo armonía. Esa falsa armonía. Por eso, mi familia era como las demás; creía en la realidad popular, creía en que nuestro mundo estaba lleno de hermosos lugares por visitar, y lindos pokemon esperando a aquel que asuma el reto. Pensaban que la única preocupación que uno debía tener era que tu entrenador favorito gane la liga Premium a fin de año.

Esa era la realidad que ellos querían ver, pero tal cosa no encajaba conmigo.

Se hicieron las cinco de la tarde cuando al fin me arme de valor para abrir la estropeada puerta de entrada. La visión de lo que parecía ser una especie de selva dentro del terreno de mi casa, me invadió apenas di el primer paso. Mire atrás para ver las paredes, antaño blancas, recubiertas de grietas y verdín, el techo de tejas con varios agujeros repartidos a lo largo y las columnas deterioradas de la vieja casa de mi madre.

Su único legado echado a perder por la irresponsabilidad de mi padre. Hice una mueca de disgusto al darme la vuelta y encarar de nuevo la mini-selva en mi patio.

Todo era su culpa, él me había dejado en esta situación tan comprometida. Apreté los dientes al mismo tiempo que mi cabeza reproducía el reflejo del rostro de mi padre.

-No lo voy a perdonar, nunca- pensé.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas entre la maleza, rogando con todo mi ser que ningún pokemon se percate de mi presencia, solo eran unos seis metros hasta la oxidada verja de entrada.

Un sonido metálico irrumpió en el lugar, similar a dos placas de metal chocando entre sí. ¿Un pincir? La sangre se agolpo en mi cabeza.

No quería averiguar de qué se trataba, por eso, corrí con más fuerza e hice uso de mis brazos para abrirme paso entre la espesa hierba, hasta llegar a la verja. Comencé a treparla justo cuando sentía que el sonido metálico se hacía más fuerte.

-Por los pelos- suspiré al tocar el suelo de la vereda con mis pies.

Di un último vistazo a esas paredes mohosas plagadas de recuerdos agridulces, el lugar donde se había proyectado toda mi vida. Todo mi mundo.

Había llegado el momento de dejar a un lado todo y luchar, mi madre se fue hace tiempo, mi hermana tampoco estaba, así que ya nada me ataba a ese lugar.

El camino que conducía desde mi casa en la costa hasta Fucsia City estaba obstaculizado por unas rocas enormes, a pesar de estar pegada al mar, era una zona de mesetas. Mientras trepaba, alcé la vista para contemplar, entre medio de la fina llovizna que aún no se dignaba a cesar, el verdor de las montañas y las pilas de rocas mohosas que eran bañadas a diario por las olas.

Transpirando mi jersey negro, y ensuciando mis pantalones rojos con lodo y fango, me deslice hasta conseguir llegar a la caceta que conectaba con Fucsia City.

En lo que tarde en cruzar el inmaculado piso blanco de esta, pude notar como la mirada del guardia se estancaba sobre mí. Sus ojos sobreentendían los pensamientos despectivos que debía tener sobre mí.

Los guardias en las casetas eran solo de adorno, no hacían más que observar a las personas que pasaban y catalogarlas de acuerdo a la ropa que llevaban puesta.

Estaba de más decir en qué grupo de personas me catalogo ese hombre al verme. Mi aspecto andrajoso denotaba mi situación actual, y eso era muy malo. Un gobierno que se preocupaba tanto por las apariencias no iba a dejar que algo tan poco estético como yo, vaya de aquí para allá mancillando sus calles pulcras y llenas de lindos pokemon. Sería mucho mejor borrar esas cosas que nadie quiere ver, enviar a sus agentes vestidos de rojo, armados con una pokeball en cuyo interior reside un pokemon capaz de reducir a cualquiera; y finalmente enviar a esa persona a la Isla invertida. Aquel lugar del que nunca se regresa, sonde están encerrados todos los horrores de un mundo maquillado por fuera, pero que por dentro se está pudriendo.

Tras cruzar la caseta y llegar a Fucsia City, me encontré con las calles extrañamente vacías. El cielo ya estaba oscuro y lleno de nubes negras que no paraban de bañar las calles desiertas. Caminé bajo la luz de los faroles, sin dejar de mirar en todas las direcciones. Tragué saliva ante el incómodo silencio.

Qué raro. Fucsia City no era una ciudad tranquila, y desde que había llegado0, no había visto una sola persona ni había escuchado un solo sonido. La atmosfera también se sentía extraña, me recordaba vagamente a esas viejas películas de vaqueros que veía mi padre. Parecía como si en cualquier momento algo fuese a saltar sobre mí.

¿Debería haberle hecho caso a mi madre con lo del viaje pokemon? A lo mejor, lo del viaje era un pretexto para alejarme de la asquerosa vida que podría esperar al lado de mi padre. Quizás ella esperaba que me convierta en un entrenador pokemon, triunfe en la liga y consiga una vida prospera. Pero yo siempre fui una persona realista, nunca tuve buen trato con los pokemon y además, la carrera de un entrenador novato está estrictamente ligada a la situación económica de su familia. Las posibilidades de éxito se reducen si el aspirante se queda sin dinero para solventar sus gastos. Los entrenadores talentosos consiguen dinero ganando muchos combates, pero eso no es para cualquiera. No todos están destinados al éxito.

Por esas razones, decidí no hacer mi viaje, busque escusas baratas para convencer a mi madre y quedarme en casa. No iba a dejarla a ella y a mi pequeña hermana solas. Logre quedarme, pero todo fue en vano.

No acababa de arrepentirme de mis decisiones cuando pasé por el gimnasio cerrado. ¿Koga está de viaje otra vez?

Seguí caminando en dirección al centro pokemon, esperaba poder conseguir algo de comer.

Me encontraba a unos treinta metros de distancia, cuando comencé a escuchar unos extraños ruidos metálicos. ¿Golpes? No estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo.

Antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta, la puerta del centro pokemon se abrió de golpe, de forma violenta, dejando salir un bulto que fue a dar varios metros más allá en la vereda.

-¿Ya está? ¡Athena! ¿Era el verdad?- la voz de un hombre resonó desde dentro del edificio.

-Sí. Es el, te lo dije, iba a ser pan comido- la segunda voz era de una mujer.

Las dos voces seguían conversando entre ellas de algo que no llegue a entender, por lo que centre mi mirada en el bulto que salió volando a través de la puerta de entrada.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina al notar que era ni más ni menos que una persona, sin embargo, abrí los ojos con mayor sorpresa al notar que se trataba del Alcalde.

Regordete, de cabello rubio y corto, y vestido con un elegante traje celeste, yacía tumbado boca arriba, con un hilo de sangre chorreando desde sus cien.

Se vino a mi mente, uno de sus varios discursos en la televisión; en el que se aseguraba de recalcar la perfección del mundo en el que vivimos. Su rostro brillaba por la hipocresía y la falsedad; todos lo amaban, después de todo, siempre comunicaba buenas noticias. Era un encanto.

Odiaba a ese tipo casi tanto como a mi padre, por eso, no pude evitar sonreír al verlo inconsciente y desarreglado.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- la voz masculina que escuche hace unos segundos me hizo sobresaltar. Alcé la vista para ver a un joven de unos veinte años, alto, de cabello color verde agua, ojos a juego con su pelo y vestido con una camisa y pantalones blancos sobre una remera negra. Centre mis ojos en la R ubicada en el pecho de la camisa, a la altura del corazón.

Me estaba viendo fijamente a los ojos, por la presión, no alcance a responder nada.

El me dirigió una mirada seria antes de darse la vuelta.

Saliendo del centro pokemon, una mujer vestida de forma similar, de cabello corto y rojizo, y con un pendiente de forma triangular colgando desde su oreja; comenzó a hablar en voz alta.

-Escuchen bien. Por qué lo voy a decir una sola vez.

-Ya lo dijiste varias veces…- interrumpió el muchacho de cabello celeste.

-¡Silencio! No me interrumpas- grito ella antes de volver a dirigir su mirada al interior del edificio-. Somos el equipo Rocket. Vamos a dominar todo Kanto, así que vayan acostumbrándose.

Algunos sollozos y murmullos se escaparon desde dentro.

-Cualquiera de ustedes puede acabar como el alcalde si se resiste a nosotros- continuo ella.

Mientras hablaba, unos cinco hombres vestidos de negro y con una boina sobre sus cabezas, salieron a la vereda. Cuando acabo de hablar, el lugar quedo en silencio, excepto por los sollozos y los murmullos.

Me centré sobre los extraños. ¿Team Rocket? Nunca había oído de ellos. Todo lo que sabía, era que acababan de golpear a una de las personas más odiosas del mundo. Un extraño presentimiento invadió mi cabeza, una sensación que me decía que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

-¿Por qué golpearon al alcalde?- yo mismo me sorprendí del valor que reuní al pronunciar esas palabras.

Las miradas afiladas de los extraños se dirigieron al mismo tiempo hacia a mí, casi haciéndome arrepentir por haber hablado.

El hombre que me había hablado hace un momento se volvió unos pocos pasos hacia a mí. Tragué saliva cuando volvió a hablar.

-Porque somos criminales, por eso.

Sin estar conforme con su respuesta, tartamudee al volver a hablar.

-¿Y que pretenden? ¿Qué ganan con esto?- pregunté en tono serio.

El esbozo una leve sonrisa. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Te interesa?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Ummm…por donde debería comenzar. Bueno, a decir verdad, no hay muchas explicaciones posibles. No había lugar para nosotros en este mundo, así que escogimos un camino diferente. No es que ganemos nada en particular.

-Yo también estoy en una mala situación, pero no voy por ahí robando y matando- escupí.

-¿Eh? Seguro, se te ve muy bien- dijo en un tono burlón, mientras señalaba mis ropas llenas de lodo. Los hombres que lo acompañaban comenzaron a reír.

Él se enserió al mismo tiempo que las risas iban cesando.

-Nosotros vamos a cambiar las cosas- dijo finalmente-. No somos como la gente del gobierno, nuestro líder es diferente.

-¿O sea que van a cambiar las cosas robando?- ironice, en un arranque de valentía.

-Muy gracioso- comento sonriendo-. Pero… ¿qué haces tú para cambiar las cosas? Puedo darme cuenta que no estas como quisieras estar.

Me sorprendí ante eso último, y sin nada que responder, agache la mirada. Él se dio la vuelta nuevamente, dejándome con mis pensamientos.

Le di muchas vueltas al asunto antes de caer en cuenta de varias cosas. Tenía que buscar a mi hermana, no podía dejarla con mi padre. Aunque en las condiciones en las que me encontraba, eso iba a ser imposible. No tenía dinero, ni comida, ni nada que me sirviese en mi viaje.

Un sentimiento se apodero de mí. ¿Y si este es el camino que tengo que seguir? Lucía oscuro pero, podía ver que la R escarlata era el único camino que se proyectaba delante mío. Tenía prioridades. Hable sin pensar más.

-¿P…puedo unirme?- varias miradas se posaron sobre mí.

-¿Qué?- fue la mujer de cabello rojo la que dudo primero.

-Quiero unirme- repetí, esta vez con más seguridad en mi voz.

Ella lanzo una breve carcajada. -¿Estás loco? ¿Te crees que cualquiera se puede unir así como así?

-De hecho, si…- divagó el muchacho de pelo claro.

-¡Silencio! No me interrumpas- se quejó ella-. Tenemos un estándar de calidad, no cualquiera puede trabajar para el Team Rocket.

-¡De verdad quiero unirme!- insistí-. No voy a llegar a ningún lado como estoy. Hay cosas que tengo que hacer y no voy a poder hacerlas por mi cuenta. Tienes razón- agregué dirigiéndome al muchacho.

Él se colocó una mano sobre el mentón, sin dejar de observarme.

-Mmmm…No voy a preguntar qué clase de cosas pero… ¿estás seguro que quieres unirte?

-¡Sí! Necesito cambiar mi vida. ¿Eso es lo que ustedes hacen verdad?

-Ya te lo dije mocoso- dijo la mujer-. No hay lugar para los débiles dentro del team…

-Espera- interrumpió el joven de cabello celeste.

-¿Ahora qué?- soltó ella irritada.

-Creo que… podemos darle una oportunidad.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Míralo! Seguro no pasa de los 15 años.

-Lo sé, pero…-clavo sus ojos azules sobre los míos, a lo que yo me esforcé por mantener la mirada-. No creo que sea débil, puede que encaje bien.

-¿Eh?- la chica arqueó una ceja sin dejar de abrir la boca.

-Creo que comparte nuestros ideales- remató el chico finalmente.

La desconfiada pelirroja se me quedo viendo de arriba abajo durante unos segundos, con mirada analizadora.

-Bien…- dijo al fin-. Haz lo que quieras Apollo- agregó en tono apático, dándose la vuelta.

-Supongo que eso es un sí- dijo el sonriendo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Estoy adentro?- pregunté sin más.

-Se puede decir que sí- contestó el, extendiéndome una mano enguantada-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Marco- respondí al estrecharla con fuerza.

-Muy bien Marco, a partir de hoy trabajaras con el Team Rocket.


	2. ObjetivosCapitulo2

El cielo se oscureció aún más durante el viaje en la camioneta negra, propiedad del team Rocket. Recorrimos las calles costeras, apenas iluminadas por algunos viejos faros.

Desde la parte trasera de la furgo, a través de la pequeña ventanilla, podía ver la playa desierta de Fucsia City. Si bien era época de turismo, el clima lluvioso no ameritaba salir de paseo.

Me pase la mitad del trayecto recordando momentos de mi infancia. Ese era el lugar que compartí con mi hermana durante tantos años; para mí era un mar de recuerdos. Tratando de evadir la nostalgia que me agobiaba, aparte la mirada de la ventana.

-Y… ¿Qué edad tienes?- la chica pelirroja, que se había presentado como Athena, interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Quince- respondí, titubeando un poco por la sorpresa.

-¿Quince? Bah…muy joven para mí, yo tengo 21.

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante ese comentario.

-¡Eh! Athena, deja de molestar a Marco- reprendió Apollo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas celoso?-pregunto ella, usando un tono provocador.

-Ni que fuera a fijarme en una mujer tan salvaje- respondió el, frunciendo el ceño-. Amazona.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Quieres que te mate?- Athena dejo su elegancia de lado al gritar, mientras sostenía con fuerza una pokeball a la altura de su cabeza.

-¿Ya ves como si eres una amazona?

-¡Silencio!

Me quede observando a Athena por varios segundos.-Debe pasar el metro setenta de altura- pensé al analizar los insultos de Apollo.

Ella noto que la estaba viendo, y casi como leyendo mis pensamientos, comenzó a gritarme.

-¿Y tú que ves? Ahora estas del lado de Apollo?

-No estoy del lado de nadie- pensé arrugando la nariz.

-Cálmate de una vez, Athena- dijo Apollo interrumpiéndola-. Ya casi llegamos a la base.

Muy oportuno, lo cierto era que ya no aguantaba la presión. Personas como Athena son simpáticas en el fondo, pero difíciles de tratar en mi opinión.

Mientras Apollo reprendía a la mujer, y los demás soldados reían viéndolos, llegamos a una extraña zona montañosa, al sureste de Kanto. Una cuesta arriba de al menos un kilómetro. El chofer y su acompañante se bajaron del camión y liberaron a sus Ryhorns, quienes, tras habérseles enganchado una cadena en sus cuernos, remolcaron la furgo en dirección a la cima de la montaña, deteniéndose solo para quebrar algunas rocas en el camino.

Los pokemon se detuvieron al llegar a una superficie llana cerca de la cima, habían ahuecado las rocas y ahora se asemejaban a una galería lo suficientemente grande como para albergar varias camionetas.

Pegada a la roca que parecía ser la entrada, había una cerradura magnética color rojo. Athena rozo en ella una tarjeta que saco de su bolsillo, y la puerta, hasta el momento invisible, se abrió de par en par dejando ver el verdadero y oscuro interior de la cueva.

-¡Muy bien! Todos adentro- gritó mientras caminaba hacia el pasadizo.

-Ya escucharon, caminen- recalco Apollo mientras avanzaba seguido de los demás.

La camioneta se quedó afuera, los conductores abrían de guardarla en otro sitio. La puerta secreta se cerró, dejándonos en penumbras por unos segundos hasta que uno de los soldados prendió una antorcha.

-Quédate cerca mío, no te separes- Apollo me hizo un ademan para que lo siguiera.

Me acerque a él, y lo seguí en una larga caminata que duró al menos cinco minutos. El lugar era más grande de lo que parecía por fuera.

Me sorprendí bastante al llegar a una amplia sala bien iluminada. Parecía la recepción de algún lujoso hospital, con varios sofás, unos cuantos cuadros enormes cubriendo las paredes blancas y un televisor para video-llamadas de última generación, modelo 94 decía. El aroma a cerezo invadió mis sentidos, todo estaba muy aseado. Contrastaba sobremanera con ese largo, oscuro y húmedo pasillo en bajada por el que vinimos.

A decir verdad, me esperaba algo como la guarida de una bruja, de esas que salían en películas basadas en la edad media.

Fue un golpe agradable.

-Ven, te voy a presentar al ejecutivo- me dijo Apollo al tomarme del brazo.

Me ahorre mis preguntas y comencé a seguirlo. Pasamos a través de varios pasillos igual de lujosos y bien iluminados que la recepción, hasta detenernos en una enorme y suntuosa puerta decorada con un metal dorado. ¿De verdad es oro?

-Escucha- comenzó el- la persona que vas a ver ahora es el ejecutivo de esta sucursal.

Arquee una ceja, no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando.

El suspiro algo cansado al verme y continuo.-El equipo Rocket se maneja por rangos. El más alto es el de ejecutivo, luego vienen los capitanes, tenientes y debajo de todo, los soldados rasos.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces tu eres capitán?- pregunté.

-No, esa es Athena, yo soy su teniente. Lo único malo es que cuando llegas a este rango te obligan a formar pareja con alguien más.

-Oh, entonces son muchos.

-Pues claro. Ten en cuenta que cada ejecutivo está a cargo de 10 escuadrones y actualmente hay 12 ejecutivos. Sin contar al señor Giovanni.

Lancé una mirada de intriga.

-Es el jefe y fundador del team Rocket. Es un visionario. Asegúrate de recordarlo.

Asentí mientras trataba de imaginar qué clase de persona podría ser ese tal Giovanni. ¿El poder vuelve repugnantes a todos o acaso hay excepciones? Supongo que voy a averiguarlo, pensé.

Apollo me dio la espalda para poder tocar la puerta.

-¡Adelante! ¿Athena? ¿Apollo?- la voz se hizo oír desde dentro de la habitación.

-Con permiso- respondió Apollo extendiendo sus brazos para abrir las hojas de la enorme puerta.

Las hojas de la puerta se hicieron a un lado para dejar ver una habitación aún más lujosa que las anteriores.

Varios retratos decoraban las pálidas paredes, una mesa llena de comida, y un escritorio al fondo. En una de las muchas sillas, se encontraba un hombre de unos cuarenta años, regordete y algo canoso, vestido con un smoking negro y una corbata roja. ¿Sería la vestimenta de los ejecutivos? Contrastaba mucho con el monótono y aburrido uniforme de los demás miembros.

-¡Apollo! Qué bueno verte de nuevo muchacho. ¿Cómo fue todo?- exclamó el hombre, con una mirada altiva en su rostro.

-Todo fue de acuerdo al plan. El alcalde esta fuera y tomamos la ciudad con éxito.

-Oh! Ya veo, ya veo. Estupendo. Como era esperarse de mi mejor escuadrón- agrego mientras aplaudía. Sus gestos denotaban un deje de altivez.

-Muchas gracias.

-Oh!- el hombre me vio situado al fondo de la sala. Dejo a un lado los cubiertos que e4staba usando y me lanzo una mirada de sorpresa-. ¿Ese chico lo trajiste tú?-pregunto dirigiéndose a Apollo.

-Así es- respondió, parándose firme-. Quiero recomendar a este muchacho como nuevo recluta- agregó.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya veo, ya veo!- dijo el hombre sin dejar de mirarme-. Así que lo elegiste tú…bueno, no puedo ignorar la opinión de uno de mis mejores subordinados.

-¿Entonces?-insistió Apollo expectante, mientras yo mismo me inclinaba hacia adelante.

El suspiro antes de hablar. –Es cierto que parece fiable pero, ¿no es algo joven?

El muchacho de cabello celeste abrió los ojos de par en par. –Bueno, sí. Pero, hace un mes se unió una chica de su edad, no veo por qué él no podría.

-Esa chica era un caso especial- dijo el hombre rascándose la cabeza.

-Él también lo es. Está buscando a su hermana. Ahora mismo está en una situación complicada.

Apollo me había presionado durante gran parte del viaje para que le cuente varias cosas que respectaban a mi pasado. Él dijo que era necesario que no omita detalles, por lo que me vi comprometido a contarle lo que me paso en estos ultimas días.

El hombre volvió a dirigirme una larga mirada antes de suspirar.

-Yo soy Vincent, soy el ejecutivo a cargo- comenzó-. ¿Y tú eres?

-Marco- respondí sin más. Buscando verme lo más serio posible.

-¡Marco! Un nombre fuerte, me gusta- exclamo entre risas-. Sabes- continuo poniéndose serio-. El objetivo del team Rocket va más allá de robar dinero y pokemon.

Arquee una ceja sin dejar de verlo. Él se levantó y se sirvió un vaso de whiskey.

-La cuestión no es ¿Qué hacemos? Si no, ¿Por qué lo hacemos? La gente en el equipo Rocket es gente que no puede encajar en la sociedad. Esta organización les da una segunda oportunidad. Mucha gente depende de esto- dio un largo trago de su vaso-. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? El gobierno no va a dejar en paz a estas personas, incluyéndome. Para eso las cosas tienen que cambiar.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin perder la seriedad.

-Tenemos que cambiar las cosas- continuo-. La gente va a seguir viviendo la realidad que vende el gobierno, pero no todo es color de rosa. Hay gente que la pasa mal pero a la gente hipócrita de este país no le importa en lo más mínimo.

-¿Y…como planean cambiar las cosas?

El posó sus ojos sobre mí, sin mover la cabeza. Una sensación gélida recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Tenemos que derrocar al gobernador- dijo tras un silencio sepulcral-. Es la única forma. Para que la gente deje de vivir una mentira. Las personas nunca van a entenderse, siempre van a odiarse y a discriminarse hasta que ya no aguanten más y comiencen a matarse. La gran guerra es la prueba.

Traté de relacionar. No había mucha información disponible sobre el tema. Solo sabía que, antes de que el país se divida en regiones, hubo una guerra enorme que duro años y dejo miles de muertos, humanos y pokemon.

-Por eso, tenemos que dominar el país. No hay alternativa. Para eso necesitamos poder. El gobierno tiene a la Guardia roja, a los líderes de gimnasio, y a los altos mandos. Tenemos que hacerles frente de alguna forma.

Se me vinieron a la mente recuerdos amargos relacionados con mi madre, con mi hermana, con nuestra situación.

-No tiene caso esperar que la gente cambie- susurré mirando al piso. Esos últimos recuerdos pesaron fuerte sobre mí.

-Exacto- respondió Vincent con voz firme, y para mi sorpresa-. La gente no sabe lo que quiere. Piensan que las cosas están bien como están, pero no es así. El camino del equipo Rocket es el único para conseguir una utopía. Si obligamos a la gente a ser buena, no le va a quedar más remedio que serlo.

Esas últimas palabras resonaron en toda la habitación. Clave los ojos en el candelabro sobre mi cabeza mientras él se sentaba. ¿Este era el único camino hacia un mundo en el que yo pueda vivir? Era irónico, lo única forma de ganar libertad, era privando a las personas de ella. Asentí por dentro, podría ser un camino oscuro, pero era el camino de la justicia.

-¿Entiendes verdad?-continuó el hombre, suavizando su tono de voz-. Nuestras acciones están justificadas. No tenemos tiempo para jugar limpio contra gente tan sucia.

-Lo entiendo- interrumpí en tono firme, sorprendiendo a Vincent y a Apollo-. No tenemos opción.

Nunca vivimos en un cuento de hadas, nunca existió un demonio al que derrotar para traer la paz al mundo. Los enemigos son las mismas personas, si el gobernador muere, otro lo va a reemplazar y el ciclo de corrupción continuaría. La maldad reside en cada uno de nosotros como una enfermedad letal que amenaza destruirnos por dentro. La única forma de ganar es manteniendo esa plaga baja control, enjaulándola.

-Y bien… ¿todo esto te parece bien?

No iba a dudar. No era el momento, esta era la oportunidad que necesitaba. No voy a encontrar a mi hermana quedándome quieto, tengo crear un lugar en el que ella pueda vivir tranquila.

-Lo entiendo muy bien- recalque mirando a Vincent a los ojos.

-Si es así, entonces no hay problema. Puedes unirte a la división de Apollo- encendió un habano y lo coloco en su boca-. Puedo verlo Marco, sé que compartes nuestros ideales. Vas a ser un gran soldado.

-Gracias- asentí.

-Muchas gracias- agregó Apollo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia-. ¿Y con respecto a lo de…?

Vincent dudó unos segundos antes de contestar. -¡Oh! Si, esperen un segundo- dijo, y se fue a revisar el cajón de su escritorio.

Mire a Apollo con expresión de duda, a lo que él me respondió con una sonrisa confiada.

-Aquí esta- exclamo el ejecutivo al dejar una pokeball sobre la mesa-. Esta va a ser tu arma, así que cuídala bien.

Mantuve la vista sobre la pokeball, sin llegar a comprender a que se refería.

-Adelante, tómala. No es la gran cosa, pero va a estar bien para un novato. La vas a necesitar.

Esforzando me por no recordar la primera vez que tuve una pokeball frente a mis ojos, aquella vez en que mi pobre madre me recomendó convertirme en entrenador, tome la fría esfera metálica entre mis dedos y la apreté con fuerza.

-Entonces eso es todo- dijo Apollo suspirando-. Si me disculpa…

-Sí, seguro, pero antes necesito hablar contigo, así que lleva al muchacho con Athena.

-Eh? Si, entendido- el joven de cabello claro se dio la vuelta, no sin antes hacerme una seña para que lo siguiera.

Después de despedirme de Vincent, seguí a Apollo por el complejo de pasillos. Llegado cierto punto, me dijo que debía seguir derecho hasta la próxima puerta de madera con una R grabada sobre ella en color rojo. Esa era la habitación de Athena.

A pesar de que ella era la capitana, Vincent confiaba más en el criterio de Apollo, por eso era él, el que rendía los informes de las misiones. O por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo Apollo.

Apenas había apoyado los nudillos en la puerta, cuando una persona la abrió, me metió a la habitación jalándome de un brazo, y la cerro antes de que pudiera decir algo. Todo en menos de un segundo.

Mis ojos dieron vueltas sobre el escritorio lleno de papeles en desorden, y las estanterías con cosas apiladas de forma aleatoria, para posarse sobre la espalda de la persona que me había jalado de prepo. Athena se sentó sin decir una palabra y comenzó a teclear en el ordenador en su escritorio.

Subió los pies descalzos sobre la mesa, haciendo notorias sus uñas pintadas de rojo entre lo pálido de su piel y entre tantos papeles. Me agache a recoger algunos papeles que ella dejo caer al hacer tal movimiento, para que ella, sin dejar pasar ni dos segundos, volviera a mover sus pies dejándolos caer de nuevo. No me moleste en volver a recogerlos.

Que mujer tan rara- pensé, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Siempre es así?

Ella se mordió los labios, también pintados de rojo, mientras manejaba la computadora con elocuencia.

-¡Bien!- exclamó finalmente-. Estas registrado oficialmente.

-Oh, genial. ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer ahora?

-¿Qué sucede con esa falta de entusiasmo? Estas adentro del team Rocket, tienes que alegrarte- dijo ella apretando los labios.

-Estoy alegre- solté en tono apático-. Me muero de la alegría.

Esquive como pude una maquina abrochadora que ella me lanzo desde donde estaba.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- exclamé con los ojos como platos.

-¡Ahora estas en mi división! ¡Quiero más entusiasmo!

-Mierda- susurré entre dientes.

-¿Te acabas de quejar verdad?- exclamó ella, amenazando con lanzarme la silla en la que estaba sentada hace unos segundos.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! Estoy muy feliz. ¡Mira, mira!- exclamé forzando una sonrisa, que por cierto, se veía muy falsa. Siempre fui de naturaleza inexpresiva.

Ella bajo la silla lentamente, sin dejar de clavarme una mirada evaluadora. –Bueno, supongo que eso está bien para empezar.

¿Bien para empezar? ¿Qué demonios esperas de mí?- pensé.

Me senté mientras ella apoyaba una caja de cartón sobre la montaña de papeles en su escritorio.

-Esta caja tiene todo lo que necesitas. Uniforme, cepillo de dientes, un cuchillo, algo de ropa extra…en fin, lo de siempre.

-¿Para qué quiero un cuchillo?- pensé, apretando los dientes.

-¿Ya te dieron tu pokemon?- agregó cerrando la caja.

-Sí.

-Perfecto, entonces estás listo.

-¿Eso es todo?

Ella me analizo por unos segundos, haciéndome arrepentir por preguntar, y finalmente abrió la boca.

-Bueno, hay algo más. Es un consejo.

Tras tomar la caja entre mis brazos, me detuve a escucharla.

-Si vas a salir a las calles, y vas a hacer trabajos para el team Rocket, sería bueno que te lleves bien con tus compañeros de equipo. Ellos podrían salvarte la vida en algún momento.

-¿Tengo que hacer amigos?- pregunté con expresión cansada.

-¡No pongas esa cara! Los de mi escuadrón son buenos chicos. Hay uno que sabe romper máquinas expendedoras, otro que se la pasa en las tragaperras, un pelado y… ¡Ah! La ex líder de una pandilla de Kanto. ¿Escuchaste hablar de las Ekansukeban?

-Soy muy afortunado- ironicé al suspirar.

-¿Verdad? Así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- se levantó de un salto.

-¿Eh? No, yo…-la idea de hacer amigos todavía no me terminaba de encajar.

-Hablando de nuevos amigos, hace poco se unió una chica muy linda- ella ignoraba lo que yo decía, mientras me empujaba hacia la puerta-. Es rubia y tiene un parche en el ojo, parece sacada de una película. ¿Te gustan las películas?

-Eh…Si, pero…

-¡Perfecto! Entonces son tal para cual, hazte amigo de ella- exclamó Athena antes de empujarme de la sala y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

-Qué mujer más loca…-balbuceé tras dar la espalda a la puerta.

-¡Te escuche!- el grito de la mujer se oyó desde dentro. Comencé a correr por el pasillo, antes de que a ella se le ocurriese salir y atinarme con el primer objeto que encuentre.

Camine por los pasillos, hasta dar con la habitación cuyo número estaba marcado con fibrón en la caja que me dio Athena.

La habitación era espaciosa, tenía dos camas, una sobre la otra, dos armarios, dos mesitas de luz… Fue ahí cuando caí en cuenta de algo desagradable -¿Dos?-. Tal parecía que tenía que compartir la habitación con alguien. Mierda.

Sin ganas de seguir pensando, sin ni siquiera ganas de analizar lo que había vivido en las últimas horas, me recosté sobre una de las camas, y me estire lo más que pude.

Por fin había un camino que seguir, las cosas podrían parecer oscuras, pero por primera vez tenía la oportunidad de cambiarlas. Mi situación actual, la búsqueda de mi hermana, mi nuevo trabajo como soldado del team Rocket, de pronto tenía muchas cosas en la que pensar.

Fui cerrando los ojos, sin desprender la vista de la brillosa pokeball roja y blanca sobre mi mesita de luz. A partir de mañana las cosas serían muy distintas.


	3. Super soldieR 3

El capítulo 3. Disculpen la demora, y también, cualquier errata o error que pueda haber. La verdad es que me tomo más tiempo de lo esperado, ando con poco tiempo libre últimamente.

De todas formas, voy a tratar de subir el capítulo 4 la semana que viene. (Ya tengo la mitad escrito)

Gracias por leer.

¡Besos!

Prueba de seguridad/Capitulo3

Me desperté tras una larga y cómoda noche de sueño. Para notar la habitación igual de vacía que cuando alcance a dormirme por la noche.

Divisé el reloj despertador sobre mi mesita de luz. Las 11 de la mañana. Sin duda muy tarde. ¿Cómo fue que nadie me despertó?

Antes de lavarme la cara, me dispuse a abrir la caja que me había dado Athena por la noche. Tomé la caja sin levantarme de la cama y la coloque sobre mis piernas mientras la abría. De ella saqué un cepillo de dientes, 5 pokeball, una credencial con mi foto (¿En qué momento la habían tomado?), un cuchillo, varias mudas de ropa deportiva y el dichoso uniforme negro.

Dejé las cosas en mi cama, me levanté pesaroso y entre al baño anexado a la habitación. Baño propio, que lujo.

Después de bañarme y cambiarme, procedí a salir al pasillo en busca de alguien, o siendo más preciso, de algo para comer. El pasillo estaba vacío y no se escuchaba un solo sonido.

Recorrí varios pasillos lujosos y bien decorados hasta que una voz masculina me detuvo.

-¡Marco!

-Apollo…- alcancé a reconocerlo al final de pasillo.

-Así que ya estas despierto. Ya casi es la hora del almuerzo- dijo mientras me acercaba al final del pasillo donde él se encontraba.

-Perdón por el retraso, me quede dormido- me excusé mientras tocaba mi cien con el dedo índice.

-No hay problema. Athena imaginó que estarías muy cansado, así que no te despertó esta mañana- respondió, antes de darse cuenta de algo- ¡Ah!, por cierto, Athena entro a tu cuarto esta mañana para ver como estabas. Espero que no te haya hecho nada raro…- su rostro lucia algo compasivo.

-No hay problema….- sisee mientras me reía para ocultar el hecho de que me daba escalofríos pensar que esa mujer tan rara entró a mi habitación mientras dormía.

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que te ves recuperado y limpio. Ayer no te veías muy bien- señalo el fondo del pasillo-. Vamos, después de cenar vas a recuperar energías.

Moví la cabeza asintiendo.

Seguimos caminando unos 5 minutos a través del complejo y laberíntico sistema de pasillos de la base, hasta el punto de que yo me pregunte: ¿Vamos a llegar al comedor un día de estos? ¿Acaso la base se extiende por toda la región montañosa? Sin duda alguna es enorme. Voy a tener que pedir un mapa para no perderme. Los demás miembros del equipo deben estar muy acostumbrados a vagar por estos pasillos, o sin duda deben tener un mapa.

Tuve otros 2 minutos para seguir divagando mentalmente hasta que llegamos al dichoso comedor. En el acceso del mismo, había una puerta enorme de madera fina y oscura, con sus bordes dorados, de manera similar a la de la ´´oficina´´ de Vincent. Pude comprobar que la puerta era corrediza cuando Apollo deslizo ambas hojas hacia los costados, desapareciendo estas en las paredes correspondientes. Un enorme comedor se dejó ver frente a nosotros, atravesado por varias mesas largas llenas de soldados en pleno almuerzo.

Desde guisos de arroz con pollo y verduras, carne asada, hasta espaguetis y todo tipo de pastas. Había ensaladas de todo tipo como acompañamiento para la carne asada, también un fino pan casero recién horneado, además de todo tipo de condimentos y especias.

¿De dónde sacan para toda esta comida?- pensé.- Deben tener una buena fuente de ingresos para pagar todo esto.

Apollo me dio un pequeño empujón antes de dirigirse a una de las mesas.

-¡Por aquí!- Athena nos gritó desde la mesa que estaba al fondo del comedor.- Siéntense, les guardamos un lugar- agregó señalando los lugares vacíos junto a ella.

Apollo y yo asentimos mientras nos sentábamos. Junto a nosotros estaban los demás miembros del escuadrón de Athena.

Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta que todos los hombres y mujeres sentados en la mesa con nosotros me estaban observando. La mayoría eran desconocidos, solo había unos pocos de los que acompañaban a Apollo ayer.

Athena notó eso, y dijo: ¿Aun no les presente a Marco cierto?

-¿Todavía no les dijiste nada?- Apollo entrecerró los ojos mientras se servía algo de carne.

-Ah…Me había olvidado de Marco. Digo, ya pasaron como seis horas…- dijo dejando escapar una pequeña risa de disculpa.- Bueno….

Se paró arriba de la mesa corriendo el plato de carne con su pie y dijo gritando:

-Para los que no estuvieron en la misión de ayer, y para los miembros de los demás escuadrones: Les presento al nuevo miembro de nuestro escuadrón. ¡Se llama Marco y es un tipo duro, así que no se metan con él!

Bajo un pie al banco pero volvió a subirse de golpe, y grito nuevamente mientras extendía los brazos.

-¡Y viva el escuadrón 7! ¡Idiotas!

Eso provocó las risas en nuestra mesa y que la gente de las demás mesas la abuchearan y le arrojaran trozos de pan y bollos de servilletas. El único que no mostraba reacción era Apollo, quien se tapaba su rostro claramente sonrojado.

Por mi parte, me limite a imitar a Apollo. Era mi primer día y ya me habían hecho pasar vergüenza.

-Ya lo presenté, ¿Contento?- pregunto Athena mientras bajaba de la mesa.

Apollo se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de desaprobación.

-¿Dormiste bien?- me preguntó Athena al acomodar de nuevo su comida.

-Emmm, si- respondí pensando que me estaba haciendo una pregunta retórica.

¿Ella me había visto dormir cierto?

-Hablando de todo un poco… hoy hay una misión nueva… y tú vas a ir- dijo Athena sin dejar de masticar.

-¿Qué?- exclamé sin poder aguantar la sorpresa. Apollo, que estaba al dado mío, escupió lo que estaba tomando.

-¿Vas a mandar a Marco a una misión?

-Sí, ¿Por qué no? - respondió ella de manera despreocupada mientras lo apuntaba con un tenedor.

-¡Entró al equipo apenas ayer! Es algo irresponsable, él no tiene ninguna experiencia en combate. ¡Es muy peligroso que vaya! Esto es…

-Silencio. Ya dije que Marco va a ir. No quiero escuchar más quejas- interrumpió Athena con una cara seria que hizo tragar saliva a más de uno.

Apollo abrió los ojos grandes por la sorpresa y le desvió la mirada a Athena como prediciendo que eso era lo mejor para él. Al parecer, Athena da miedo cuando se enoja. Eso quedó demostrado por algunas muecas de miedo en los rostros de algunos miembros del escuadrón.

-Es una misión sencilla, y quiero que Marco gane algo de experiencia con su pokemon- continuo Athena, recuperando su tono de voz típico.- No hay necesidad de preocuparse- concluyo sonriendo.

Apollo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, al igual que los otros miembros del escuadrón. Los cuales ya estaban un poco más tranquilos.

Anote en mi cabeza: Moraleja: No hacer enojar a Athena.

-Y con respecto a la misión de esta mañana…. ¿Ya volvieron los chicos de la montaña costera?- preguntó Apollo, quien todavía seguía algo tímido por lo de recién.

-Ya deben estar por llegar- contestó un tipo rubio de gafas.

-¿Salieron por la noche?- pregunté.

-Sí, mandamos a la novata a esta misión.

-¿La chica del parche?- preguntó Apollo tratando de ocultar una mueca de preocupación.

-Si…ella…- respondió Athena antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso con cerveza.

En ese momento sonó el radio negro y aparatoso que Apollo sostenía en su cinturón. Él lo descolgó, apretó un botón rojo situado en la parte de izquierda del aparato y se dejó escuchar una pequeña interferencia seguida de un -¿Hola?-

-Hola. Habla Apollo- dijo el, sobre la bocina de la radio.

No podía escuchar nada de lo que decían los que estaban al otro lado del teléfono, pero a juzgar por lo que decía Apollo, las cosas marcharon bien en aquella misión.

-¿Que sucedió? ¿Eh? Sí. Ya veo, bien. Nos vemos.

Después de saludar, apretó el botón rojo una vez más.

Athena arqueó las cejas sin dejar de verlo.

Apollo suspiró. -Todo salió bien...

Ella toco la frente de Apollo con su dedo índice.

-¿Ya ves? Te dije que no había que preocuparse- se dio la vuelta para mirarme.- Entonces está decidido. Esta noche tienes tu primera misión.

La sangre se me subió a la cabeza mientras asentía. ¿Cómo demonios llegue a esto tan rápido?

Después de almorzar, me dirigí por órdenes de Apollo al patio central, el único lugar con salida al exterior. Ubicado justo en la cima de la montaña, era un lugar que consiguieron tras ahuecarla. Desde arriba debía de verse como un volcán sin lava.

Mientras caminaba, el hombre rubio y alto que estaba en nuestra mesa en el almuerzo, me abordó y comenzó a hablarme.

-¿Te diriges al patio verdad? Escuche que te asignaron a la misión de esta noche.

El hombre, con sus gafas y su bata blanca sobre el uniforme, desprendía un aire intelectual. Algo así como el arquetipo de científico, pero con el pequeño toque rebelde que caracterizaba al escuadrón de Athena.

-¿Eh? Sí, es mi primera misión. Me llamo Marco. ¿Y tú eres?

Él se llevó la mano al mentón.

-De seguro Athena se refirió a mi como "el tipo que puede forzar las máquinas expendedoras". ¿Verdad?

Había dado en el clavo. ¿Qué tan predecible puede ser esa mujer?

-Algo así- dije sonriendo.

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que es una habilidad que me describe- dijo riendo- Pero aunque no lo parezca, soy el tercero al mando en el escuadrón. Me llamo Lynn.

-Ah, entonces debes tener bastante experiencia en misiones.

-No tanta como me gustaría, pero sí. De todas formas, la misión de esta noche no es nada de temer. No tienes de que preocuparte, hace rato que nadie muere en un encargo como este.

Trague saliva al escuchar eso último. ¿Estas tratando de animarme?

Mientras hablábamos, llegamos al susodicho patio. Se asemejaba a una plaza pública, una versión mediana de la gran plaza de Celadon City. Césped bien cuidado y verdoso, con varias estatuas y fuentes decorando. Incluso había un par de árboles.

Me sorprendí al verlo, no estaba acostumbrado a ver lugares así. En la costa donde vivía no había sitios como este, a excepción de la zona zafari, y solo había visto fotos de Green forest, plaza Celadon o el parque nacional de Johto. -Creo que esa fue la primera vez que estuve en contacto directo con tanta naturaleza- pensé mientras alejaba de mi mente los recuerdos del patio de mi casa.

-¿Te gusta? Usualmente hay más personas dando vueltas por aquí, pero hoy está el paso restringido por los preparativos de la misión.

-Sí, es genial. Supongo que es lo único que hay para entretenerse.

El joven rubio extendió las piernas sobre uno de los bancos del patio.

-¿Bromeas? Hay mesas de pool, televisión y videojuegos dentro. Aunque tienes que ganar puntos en las misiones para poder usarlos.

-¿Puntos?

-Las misiones te dan puntos, es el sistema de pago para los miembros del Team Rocket. Los puntos se intercambian por dinero o por beneficios.

Fruncí el ceño antes de responder.

-¿Eso no tiene mucho sentido o sí?

-Yo también pensaba lo mismo. Pero pensando lo bien, podría ser un método para asegurarse de que todos se esmeren en las misiones. De todas formas, el gimnasio y la piscina son libres. Puedes usarlos sin puntos.

-No me extraña- pensé. De todas formas nunca me gusto hacer ejercicio.

-Por cierto, la misión de hoy nos da 100 puntos.

-¿Eso es mucho o poco?- pregunté.

-Suficiente como para jugar una semana seguida en las recreativas. ¿Te gustan los videojuegos?

-Nunca jugué.

-¿¡Eh?!- Lynn respondió horrorizado.- Me habían dicho que tuviste una infancia trágica, pero esto es demasiado.

-¿Eh?- no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¡Tranquilo Marco! ¡Confía en mí! ¡Vamos a concluir esta misión con éxito y vamos a jugar a los videojuegos juntos!- el reflejo de la luz golpeo sus lentes, confiriéndole un aspecto muy serio.- ¡No importa si tenemos que matar a alguien en el camino!

Suspiré mientras mis últimas esperanzas de conocer a alguien normal se iban por la borda con ese extraño cambio de actitud.

Después de un rato de escuchar anécdotas extrañas acerca de Athena y de otros miembros del escuadrón, Apollo y varios miembros de equipo hicieron su aparición por la puerta del patio.

-Oh. Parece que ya conociste a Lynn- soltó Apollo mientras se acomodaba en uno de los bancos.

-Más de lo que me gustaría- me dije a mi mismo por dentro.

-¿Que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunté mientras veía al resto de equipo liberar a sus pokemon, Raticate y Coffins en su mayoría.

-Los preparativos- respondió Apollo.- Tenemos que alistar los pokemon, y sentar las bases del ataque.

-¿Ataque?- repetí conteniendo la respiración.

-Eh?- me devolvió una mirada de sorpresa.- ¿Que sucede? ¿Estas nervioso?

Aparte la mirada, sin dignarme a responder.

Apollo sonrió. - No te preocupes, lo vas a hacer bien. La misión es fácil, y todos tus compañeros tienen experiencia.

Dude un poco antes de responder. -Pero... ¿Va a ser algo peligroso cierto?

Apollo dejo atrás su sonrisa, y dejo ver un semblante serio.

-Sí, va a ser peligroso. Todas las misiones son peligrosas y conllevan muchos riesgos pero... ¿Vas a dejar que eso acabe con tu determinación? Sé que no estás aquí por gusto, pero también sé que elegiste este camino porque tienen un objetivo que cumplir. Deja que ese objetivo te dé el valor que necesitas.

Me quedé mirándolo durante unos segundos, preguntándome como una persona que había conocido ayer ya estaba hablando todas esas cosas sobre mí. Sin duda tenía razón. Mi determinación, era algo que alimente todos esos días en base a mi objetivo. Tengo que volver a ver a mi hermana, no tengo tiempo para pensar en el miedo.

Recompuse mi semblante y le devolví una mirada segura a Apollo.

-Entiendo lo que dices.

Él sonrió mientras se levantaba.

-Lynn- llamó al muchacho que estaba entrenado junto con los demás.- Tú serás el líder de esta noche.

-Oh, sí. Claro- respondió mientras guardaba a su pokemon y se acercaba seguido de los demás.

Apollo le extendió un sobre, el cual Lynn tomo y abrió.

-Yo tengo que irme, estoy algo ocupado. Lo dejo en tus manos.

-Está bien.

-¿Eh?- dude.- ¿No vas a venir con nosotros?

-Me temo que no- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.- Hay demasiadas cosas que hacer, y tenemos que repartirnos el trabajo.

-Oh, ya veo...

-Tranquilo Marco- interrumpió Lynn.- Yo voy a estar, conmigo es más que suficiente.

Por alguna razón, ya no podía tomarme en serio su rostro de apariencia calculadora.

Mientras Apollo se despedía, el joven rubio leía con rapidez y en silencio la carta.

-Bien- dijo finalmente mientras guardaba el sobre en el bolsillo de su bata.- Veo que estamos todos, así que voy a explicar los detalles rápido.

Todos asentimos atentos.

-Es una misión de tipo asalto- dijo acomodándose las gafas.- Tenemos que atacar la caseta que conecta el puerto de Fucsia city con Vermillion y Lavender.

-¿Una caseta?- cuestionó una de los soldados.- ¿De qué demonios nos sirve asaltar una caseta?

Lynn suspiro cansado. -¿No eres muy inteligente verdad?

-¿¡Eh!?

-No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta. ¿Verdad Marco?

Tanto el cómo los otros 6 soldados dirigieron su mirada hacia mí. -Gracias Lynn- pensé, algo irritado.

-Eh? Yo...- titubeé sin intenciones de dar una respuesta clara.

-¿Tu sabes por qué se eligió una caseta como objetivo verdad?- insistió.

-Emmm... Supongo que sería por los entrenadores que están de paso. A esta altura del año, ya deben estar por el Gimnasio de Koga y esa caseta debe albergar a varios por las noches.

-¡Exacto!- respondió con entusiasmo.- Hay muchos entrenadores que pasan por Fucsia City y paran en la caseta para descansar por la noche. Tienen pokemon, dinero y además están agotados por el viaje que hicieron durante el día. ¡Es una oportunidad perfecta!

La soldado que hablo hace un momento seguía mostrando una mirada incrédula, pero parecía haber entendido.

-¿Ya está claro para todos verdad?- preguntó mientras arrastraba su mirada sobre cada uno de los presentes.- Es importante que sepan los detalles, para que luego no haya complicaciones.

Desplegó un mapa de Kanto en el suelo.

-Miren- señaló con su dedo un pequeño bosque al este de Vermillion.- Este bosque está cerca de la caseta, así que vamos a atacar desde ahí. Nos vamos a dividir en dos grupos, y cada uno va a atacar de un lado de la caseta: El primer grupo atacara desde el norte con ataques a larga distancia, para obligarlos a salir; y el segundo grupo los atacara por detrás, en un ataque sorpresa desde el bosque. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Nadie respondió.

-Entonces vayan a prepararse. Salimos a las 11 de la noche.- agregó sonriente.

Después de tomar una merienda en el comedor, por recomendación de Lynn, me dirigí a mi habitación a prepararme.

Me duche con la intención de ponerme mi nuevo uniforme.

Al entrar, note que la habitación estaba vacía. Perfecto, no tenía ganas de hablar con un desconocido.

Después de bañarme, salí envuelto con una toalla, listo para vestirme.

Me pare en seco cuando vislumbré una figura sentada sobre una de las camas.

La figura pertenecía a un chico esbelto y de piel oscura.

-Ah! ¡Eres tú!- dijo el chico mientras se daba vuelta.

Yo me sorprendí al punto de poder responder.

-Se supone que soy tú compañero de cuarto, bueno...era. Hoy me cambio de habitación, me puse de acuerdo con un amigo y su compañera accedió a cambiarse a esta habitación.

-Oh- no era como si en verdad me importe.

-Solo vine a buscar mis cosas- agregó mientras tomaba una caja.- Dentro de un rato va a venir tu nueva compañera.

Dijo eso ultimo mientras soltaba una extraña risa burlona.

-Que te diviertas con la señorita simpatía- cerró la puerta detrás de él.

La forma en la que dijo eso último me hizo pensar que de alguna manera fui estafado sin tener oportunidad de evitarlo.

-¿Señorita simpatía?- eso sonó muy sarcástico.

Me ajuste el uniforme mientras me miraba al espejo. Botas negras de cuero, pantalones jean negros y ajustados, una remera manga larga negra con una R roja marcada a la altura del corazón, y una boina negra estilo militar.

Me quedé viéndome a mí mismo durante unos segundos. Verme dentro de ese uniforme me hizo pensar en mí mismo de una forma diferente. Me sentía capaz, me sentía fuerte.

Tome el cuchillo y lo guarde en el bolsillo de la cintura.

Me ajuste el cinturón de las pokeball y coloque la única en mi posesión.

Una etiqueta pegada en la parte trasera revelaba su nombre.

-Wobbuffet-

Me lleve la mano a la cara. ¿De verdad me sería útil?

Después de divagar por un rato me dirigí nuevamente al patio, donde me esperaban Lynn y los demás miembros del equipo. Justo detrás de ellos, apenas visible en cielo estrellado, un globo negro con la forma de un Murkrow flotaba apenas separado del suelo.

Una vez nos subimos al globo, la misión dio comienzo.


	4. Super soldieR 4

Capítulo 4. Bueno, la verdad esperaba terminarlo mucho antes, pero comencé a hacer cambios y a corregir cosas y se me termino haciendo mucho más largo de lo esperado. Es la primera vez que hago un fanfiction con peleas, así que no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo.

Bueno, costó pero acá esta. Espero les guste.

Besos.

El pokemon masoquista/Capitulo4

El globo atravesaba el cielo nocturno a una velocidad moderada. Era un transporte lento, pero era el más silencioso que podía haber. El silencio en la noche era tal, que podíamos escuchar el más discreto sonido emitido por algún pokemon insecto.

Además, el color negro del globo lo camuflaba perfectamente en la oscuridad, por lo que no teníamos que preocuparnos por ser detectados.

Me dedique a contra las casas esparcidas desde Fucsia city hasta que llegamos al bosque.

Al llegar, bajamos el globo para atarlo a un árbol. Nos bajamos para poder hacer los últimos preparativos, revisamos nuestras pokeball (en mi caso una sola), acomodamos los cuchillos y nos reunimos en un círculo.

-Bueno…como ya habíamos acordado, Marco, Sam y Peter vienen conmigo. Nosotros nos encargamos de los ataques a distancia. Y entonces Bebe, Chang, Luka y Jean están a cargo del ataque sorpresa.

Todos asentimos a las indicaciones de Lynn y nos dividimos en dos grupos de cuatro personas.

Mi grupo (más bien el de Lynn) y yo nos dirigimos hacia el norte algunos metros, atravesamos un espeso bosque mientras nos cruzábamos una gran variedad de pokemon insecto.

Algunos de ellos intentaron atacarnos, pero Lynn libero a su Jolteon y los debilito con ataques eléctricos.

Después de correr entre los árboles, llegamos a la caseta. Un edificio color rojo de dos pisos, con puertas azules y tejas naranjas.

Habíamos llegado al objetivo.

Lynn se acercó a la puerta de la caseta. El lugar estaba apenas iluminado por una lámpara de mercurio que parpadeaba cada varios segundos y cuya luz no pasaba de los 10 metros.

-Procedamos.

Lynn sentencio, rompiendo el silencio.

Los otros dos soldados cambiaron su semblante a uno mucho más serio.

El momento había llegado, tenía que actuar. Hasta ahora habían sido palabras, bravuconerías y especulaciones. Ahora mismo me encontraba cara a cara con la primera prueba que iba a definir el destino de mi vida.

Lynn y los otros soldados se hacían señas con las manos mientras retrocedíamos varios metros desde la puerta de la caseta

Nos alejamos unos10 metros y nos colocamos uno al lado del otro. Lynn, que estaba al lado mío, me toco el hombro y me dirigió una mirada seria.

-Déjanos esto a nosotros. Tú quédate quieto y prepárate para pelear en caso de que los enemigos se acerquen mucho.

-Sí, seguro.

Sujeté mi pokeball con fuerza. Una vez más se me vino a la mente el hecho de que no la había usado ni una sola vez. Quizá hubiese sido buena idea congeniar un poco con el que se supone iba a cuidar de mi vida. Demasiado tarde para lamentaciones.

Lynn saco su pokeball y la estrello contra el suelo.

-¡Jolteon, impactrueno sobre los faroles!

Los rayos de luz del pokemon eléctrico dieron contra los faroles y estos reventaron. El lugar quedo totalmente a oscuras, a excepción de los fogonazos de luz que provocaban las chispas del cuerpo de Jolteon.

Casi de inmediato, la gente dentro de la caseta comenzó a dar señales de vida.

Sam y Peter liberaron a sus pokemon al mismo tiempo, preparándose para la pelea. Un Koffing y un Zubat respectivamente.

Ambos reaccionaron muy rápido, toda la experiencia que recolectaron en otras misiones no era en vano.

Los sonidos dentro de la caseta se hicieron mayores hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a unos cuatro entrenadores seguidos del guardia de la caseta.

Los entrenadores se quedaron pasmados al vernos, pero el guardia pareció comprender la situación más rápido que cualquiera en el lugar.

-¡Son ladrones! ¡Saquen sus pokeball, rápido!

Los cuatro adolescentes salieron de su aturdimiento y sin comprender del todo lanzaron sus pokeball.

Un wartortle, un graveler, un charmeleon y un hitmonlee. Los cuatro se veían muy imponentes.

Solo pude verlos durante unos pocos segundos, porque Sam ordeno a su Koffing una pantalla de humo en dirección a la puerta. El lugar ya estaba oscuro en un principio, pero ahora que también estaba la pantalla de humo, a los entrenadores les resultaría imposible ver algo.

Entonces comenzó el ataque.

-¡Zubat, supersónico!

El pequeño pokemon abrió la boca aún más grande de lo normal y con eso, se hizo audible un pequeño silbido.

Por supuesto que no pude apreciar el efecto del supersónico, pero me imagine que los entrenadores dentro de la cortina de humo sí pudieron.

-¡Jolteon, rayo!

Un resplandor dorado, cuya forma era parecida a la de las ramas de un árbol, salió disparado había la cortina de humo. Se escuchó el grito de dolor del wartortle.

-¡Wartortle, vuelve!

Si bien ese pokemon se veía imponente, no había mucho que pudiera hacer contra un golpe directo a su punto débil.

-¡Rápido, respondan el ataque!

La misma voz que se escuchó hace un segundo, al devolver a wartortle a su pokeball, esta vez animaba a los demás.

Los demás entrenadores no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Charmeleon, lanzallamas!

-¡Graveler, lanzarocas!

-¡Hitmonlee, patada salto!

Los entrenadores dieron sus órdenes, y una columna de fuego horizontal voló en dirección al bosque, completamente fuera de nuestro alcance.

-¡Rayo, hacia arriba!

El rayo de Jolteon se ramifico en varias columnas luminosas y estas impactaron con las muchas rocas que volaban por el aire, pulverizándolas en el acto.

No hubo rastros de hitmonlee, de seguro el supersónico comenzó a afectarle.

-¡Koffing, usa tu acido!

El intercambio de ataques continuaba.

Una segunda llamarada golpeo y deshizo el vaho acido de Koffing.

Las llamaradas e impactruenos iluminaban de a momentos el viciado aire oscuro que nos rodeaba. A la cortina de humo se le sumaban los gases tóxicos despedidos del ácido, y el polvo que se levantaba por los ataques. Se convirtió en una batalla a ciegas para ambos bandos.

El plan indicaba que cuando esto ocurriera, los cuatro soldados encargados del ataque sorpresa tenían que actuar. Ellos iban equipados con máscaras y lentes de visión nocturna para poder moverse incluso en el más adverso campo de batalla.

El sonido de una pokeball siendo abierta. El entrenador que había perdido a wartortle libero un nuevo pokemon.

-¡Staryuu, hidrobomba, ahora!

Considerando la cortina de humo y polvo, y la oscuridad, un ataque como la hidrobomba que por lo general tiene poca precisión, no parecía la opción más sensata. Pero la suerte estuvo de su lado, puesto que el potente chorro de agua golpeo a Jolteon, asestando un golpe critico que lo hizo tambalearse.

Ese golpe de suerte cortó nuestra línea de fuego, después de todo, Jolteon era el pokemon de mayor poder ofensivo en nuestro equipo. Aprovechando esto, los entrenadores tomaron la iniciativa en la pelea a larga distancia.

Las llamaradas y rayos burbujas nos rozaban mientras tratábamos de esquivar las rocas que nos lanzaba graveler.

Una de las rocas alcanzo a zubat y lo debilito en el acto.

Peter lo regreso a su pokeball inmediatamente y saco su cuchillo.

-Rápido, rápido. Vamos, apúrense.

Lynn murmuraba entre dientes. Su rostro lucia muy distinto a lo usual, se veía muy preocupado. Viendo su cara, podía imaginarme que las cosas no marchaban muy bien.

Los de la emboscada debían estar aquí hace varios minutos, las cosas comenzaban a complicarse pero ellos no aparecían. Esto era lo que pasaba cuando no se planeaban bien las cosas y se daba lugar a pequeños desfases de tiempo en la ejecución del plan. Estábamos en problemas.

Varias bombas lodo se dirigieron en dirección a donde se suponía, deberían estar los entrenadores.

La ausencia de cualquier grito de dolor o quejido nos hizo darnos cuenta de que no habíamos alcanzado al objetivo.

Nuestro plan se había vuelto contra nosotros.

Los entrenadores tomaron más confianza tras vernos retroceder y comenzaron a lanzar más ataques.

-¡Charmeleon, giro fuego, ahora!

El fuego nos rodeó, eliminando la oscuridad y permitiendo que nos veamos las caras con nuestros oponentes.

Recubiertos por un resplandor rojo-amarillo, estábamos frente a frente con nuestros cinco enemigos.

Ninguno de los entrenadores pasaba los 15 años. Eran de la misma estatura que yo y sus rostros mostraban rasgos juveniles. La diferencia entre ellos y yo estaba en su dura expresión de furia, sin duda estaban molestos y esperaban devolvernos el daño causado.

El viejo guardia nos mostraba una expresión confiada, arqueaba las cejas mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Se sentía protegido detrás de esos cuatro entrenadores. Yo no lo culpaba, esos cuatro chicos se veían mucho más capaces que nosotros.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó uno de los entrenadores. Una chica de cabello largo y marrón, que vestía ropa de skater.

Ella estaba mirando a Lynn, así que la pregunta parecía dirigida a él.

La luz del fuego hacia que su cabello rubio, prolijamente recogido hacia atrás, brillara con más fuerza y que sus gafas reflejen todo lo que tenía frente a él.

-Imagino que todavía no somos muy populares por aquí, eh…

Él dijo esto y sonrió.

Los entrenadores le dirigieron una mirada desafiante al notar su sonrisa. Una actitud confiada era un insulto viniendo de alguien que se encontraba en desventaja.

Lynn comenzó a hablar como si estuviese poseído por una personalidad completamente diferente a la actitud animada que tenía conmigo y el resto del escuadrón.

-Somos soldados del Team Rocket. Puede que no seamos muy conocidos por aquí pero, de seguro escucharon sobre sobre el incidente en Fucsia city.

La malicia con la que dijo eso último combinaba a la perfección con el toque dramático que daban sus gafas al reflejar la luz.

Los entrenadores que hace un segundo sonreían confiados, ahora estaban algo confusos. Incluso se podía decir que veía algo de miedo en sus ojos.

-¿Fueron ustedes?

La mirada de la entrenadora mostraba una mezcla de terror e intriga.

-¿Fueron ustedes los que atacaron al alcalde de Fucsia city?

Lynn volvió a sonreír.

-¿Las noticias vuelan rápido eh? Eso es bueno, muy bueno. Supongo que eso me ahorra tener que explicarles lo que le va a pasar si siguen peleando.

A lo largo de mi vida había visto muchas películas de mafiosos y asesinos. Y podía corroborar con seguridad que Lynn encajaba de lleno para un papel en esa clase de película. Los entrenadores frente a nosotros estaban intimidados, puede que ellos sean el doble de fuertes que nosotros, pero Lynn había logrado aplacar esa diferencia de fuerza a punta de intimidación.

Cuando la entrenadora todavía buscaba en su cabeza algo para responder, unas cuatro figuras saltaron de un segundo para el otro, justo detrás de ellos. Ellos usaban máscaras de gas y estaban armados con cuchillos. Sobre cada uno de ellos se proyectaba una pequeña sombra que daba la impresión de ser un zubat. Sus cuchillos reflejaban la luz, y las sombras que los acompañaban no dejaban de revolotear de un lado a otro.

-¡Ataque ala!

Los cuatro soldados gritaron esto, y las cuatro pequeñas sombras se precipitaron con fuerza sobre Staryuu, charmeleon y graveler. Acompañando a sus pokemon, ellos se lanzaron blandiendo sus cuchillos sobre los entrenadores y el guardia, en lo que parecía un perfecto ataque conjunto.

Tanto el guardia como los entrenadores se encontraban demasiado entretenidos con su charla con Lynn, al punto de que cuando los soldados se abalanzaron sobre ellos, casi no pudieron reaccionar.

El cruce fue rápido y provoco sonidos de varios tipos. La mayoría fueron golpes secos pero algunos fueron distintos, nunca los había escuchado fuera de las películas de terror. Los entrenadores alcanzaron a esquivar los cuchillos, pero uno de ellos había alcanzado al guardia en brazo. El corte fue profundo y la sangre salpico en el suelo.

El sonido del cuchillo enterrándose en la carne y olor de la sangre fresca hizo excitar a los zubat, quienes comenzaron a revolotear con más fuerza.

El guardia cayo sentado mientras gritaba de dolor, se apretaba con fuerza su brazo herido.

Los entrenadores estaban horrorizados ante la repentina escena, se pegaron entre sí, colocando espalda con espalda, evitando dejar puntos ciegos al encontrarse rodeados.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

La chica de cabello marrón susurró esto mientras apretaba los labios.

-¡Ataque ala!

Los soldados enmascarados aprovecharon la confusión de los entrenadores y la excitación de los zubat para comenzar una seguidilla de ataques en todas las direcciones.

Los ataques se desataron en una ráfaga de golpes consecutivos sobre staryuu, graveler, hitmonlee y charmeleon.

Tanto charmeleon como staryuu cayeron debilitados por los múltiples ataques aéreos.

Sam aprovecho la ocasión para debilitar a graveler usando una bomba lodo, que combinada con los múltiples ataques ala, consiguieron debilitar al duro pokemon.

El único que no había sido golpeado hasta el momento era Hitmonlee. Su entrenador le ordeno esquivar, y ocultarse detrás de graveler, así que aún seguía ileso.

Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba la situación comprometida en la que estaban los entrenadores. En solo unos segundos, el combate se había dado vuelta, ahora teníamos la ventaja.

Varias gotas de sudor recorrieron los rostros de los entrenadores, el miedo se comenzaba a notar en sus ojos.

-No nos vamos a dejar amedrentar por ladrones.

La chica de cabello marrón grito, y saco una pokeball de su cintura.

-¡Electabuzz, ve!

Inmediatamente, un enorme y robusto pokemon amarillo salió de la pokeball que ella sostenía.

Lynn se adelantó y comenzó a dar órdenes a los cuatro soldados enmascarados.

-¡Formación cuadrangular, ahora!

Ellos sacaron unos silbatos y los hicieron sonar. A nuestros oídos, los silbatos estaban rotos, puesto que no éramos capaces de escuchar nada. Pero los zubat se desplegaron a toda velocidad, cada uno hacia una punta, formando un cuadrado alrededor de los entrenadores y sus pokemon.

-¡Supersónico!

Los cuatro soldados gritaron al unísono, y los cuatro zubat abrieron sus bocas en dirección al punto medio del cuadrado, donde estaban los adolescentes.

-Rayo…ahora.

Con una voz tranquila e impasible, la chica pronuncio esas palabras.

Varias columnas de electricidad salieron disparadas en todas direcciones, asemejándose a las ramas de un árbol. Las ramas de electricidad golpearon y electrocutaron con una potencia increíble a todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Los cuatro zubat cayeron debilitados junto con sus entrenadores. Incluso el Koffing de Sam fue alcanzado y noqueado en ese mismo momento.

Nos quedamos con la boca abierta mientras veíamos a los zubat retorcerse en el suelo, con las alas afectadas por la electricidad.

El ataque del Electabuzz fue furioso y reflejaba la ira y la frustración de su entrenadora. Basto un solo ataque de esa entrenadora para que nuestro meticuloso plan de ataque se vaya a la mierda.

Ahora solo nos quedaba un pokemon, y ellos tenían de su lado a ese electabuzz que derribo un equipo entero de un solo ataque. Desventaja táctica y numérica…

-Tenemos que actuar rápido antes de que recuperen la confianza.

Pensé en eso, pero fue Lynn el primero que actuó y dijo algo.

-¡Jolteon, voltio cruel, ahora!

Lynn señalo con su dedo a electabuzz, y Jolteon lo tacleo a toda velocidad, sin siquiera darle tiempo al corpulento pokemon a reaccionar. Este voló varios metros hasta darse contra la pared de la caseta.

-¡Mierda!

La entrenadora chasqueó la lengua, mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Puño trueno!

El pokemon cargo a todo velocidad agitando su puño, pero el Jolteon de Lynn tuvo el tiempo suficiente para analizar y esquivar el ataque con facilidad.

-¡Pin misil!

Las agujas de Jolteon golpearon con fuerza a electabuzz y a su entrenadora, haciéndolos gritar a ambos.

-Esto pinta feo…- otro de los entrenadores comenzó a murmurar nervioso.- ¡Hitmonlee, patada salto sobre el entrenador!

El pokemon comenzó a tensar los músculos de sus piernas mientras observaba a Lynn con rudeza.

De nuestro lado, el único pokemon en pie era Jolteon, pero él estaba ocupado con electabuzz. Todos nuestros demás pokemon cayeron con el último ataque y eso nos dejó totalmente desprotegidos. Si esa patada alcanzaba a Lynn, todo estaría acabado para nosotros, sobre todo para mí.

-No puedo permitir que esta misión fracase.

Mientras pensaba en esto, mi mano se movía por si sola y desenganchaba la pokeball de mi cinturón.

Extendí mi brazo mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decirle a mi pokemon. Se me vinieron a la mente muchas batallas de la liga pokemon y de la liga Premium que había visto por la tele. No recordaba con mucha precisión como se movían la mayoría de los pokemon que había visto, todos conocían muchos ataques y la variedad de combinaciones era infinita, pero había un caso especial, único diría yo. Un pokemon que solo conocía cuatro movimientos, de los cuales recordaba dos.

Ya sea por casualidad o por cosa del destino, ese pokemon estaba en la pokeball que sostenía.

Por eso, mientras la lanzaba frente a Lynn y se abría expulsando un resplandor rojizo, supe exactamente lo que tenía que decir.

-¡Contraataque!

El estallido de la pokeball, junto a mi grito, fue lo único que se escuchó en el lugar.

La patada salto que estaba a punto de partir el cráneo de Lynn fue a parar al cuerpo de Wobbuffet; sonó con un tremendo golpe seco.

Una luz morada envolvió a Wobbuffet en lo que se asemejaba a un fino manto. La luz se concentró en una de sus manos y Wobbuffet la uso para darle un bofetón a Hitmonlee.

Todo el daño de la patada se concentró en esa luz roja en su puño. El bofetón golpeo el estómago de Hitmonlee, un estallido de luz escarlata lo hizo volar varios metros hasta estrellarse contra la pared.

Los ojos del pokemon estaban en blanco, y la pared quedo agrietada. El golpe había sido devastador, todo el daño de la patada salto le había sido devuelto al doble.

Un perfecto contador. El poder del pokemon al que no le importa recibir un millón de golpes. De un momento para el otro, estaba contento de que ese pokemon estuviese en mi equipo.

Ninguno podía entender lo que acababa de pasar, un pokemon había aparecido de la nada y había dado vuelta las riendas del combate.

El rostro pasmado por el asombro de Lynn cambio en una fracción de segundo, para dejar ver una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sabía que no me equivocaba- dijo mientras se acomodaba las gafas y se volteaba de cara a la entrenadora y su electabuzz.

El entrenador devolvió a Hitmonlee a su pokeball.

Todo se definiría a continuación.

-Bien. Primer último aviso: Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para sufrir.

Casi podía ver el aura siniestra emanando del cuerpo de Lynn.

-¿Y te crees que te vamos a escuchar? ¡No te creas mucho por un golpe de suerte!

La entrenadora señalo a Jolteon.

-¡Liquídalo de una buena vez! ¡Golpe trueno!

Electabuzz cargó a toda velocidad contra Jolteon, su cuerpo despedía pequeñas chispas y su brazo comenzaba a balancearse hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas.

El daño que podía causar el golpe de un electabuzz no era algo que se pudiera subestimar, eso sí lo sabía.

-¡Wobbuffet!

Mi grito fue más que oportuno, el temible puño trueno golpeo con fuerza el abdomen de Wobbuffet. El sonido era parecido al de un costal de arena.

No iba a dejar que esta batalla acabe. En ese momento lo supe: Siempre y cuando tenga a Wobbuffet de mi lado, nadie en mi equipo será golpeado.

Me convertiré en el escudo del equipo Rocket si así es necesario. -Tengo objetivos por cumplir y ahora me siento más capaz que nunca- pensé mientras sonreía.

-¡Contraataque!

El bofetón letal de Wobbuffet paso rozando el rostro del enorme pokemon eléctrico, la orden de esquivar de su entrenadora había sido exitosa, pero entonces…

-¡Voltio cruel!

Aprovechando el mal posicionamiento en el que quedo Electabuzz, Lynn consiguió asestar un golpe crítico.

Sin poder hacer mucho por resistir, a pesar de que el ataque usualmente no hubiera sido muy efectivo, electabuzz cayó de espaldas. La entrenadora con ropa de skater abrió grande los ojos por la sorpresa.

Se había terminado.

-Que…que demonios…

Ella dio unos pasos atrás con los ojos inyectados en furia.

-Ustedes…

-Bien…lo diré una vez más. Ríndanse y entreguen sus pokemon.

La entrenadora regreso a su pokemon a su ball, y escupió hacia un costado.

-¿De verdad creen que se los vamos a dar?

-¿Tienen alternativa?

Lynn les lanzo una mirada engreída.

Yo me quede viendo por unos segundos a los devastados entrenadores. Dos de ellos se arrodillaron en el suelo, sin ánimos de oponer resistencia. ¿Que estaría cruzando por sus mentes en estos momentos? Francamente no tenía ganas de averiguarlo. De seguro Lynn y los demás piensan igual, no tenemos tiempo de pensar en los demás.

-Tchhh… Ustedes no son más que simples rateros…

La chica volvió a hablar y Lynn arqueó las cejas al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Simples rateros, dices?

-¡Eso! Si tan importantes son, ¿porque están robándoles a simples entrenadores?

-¡Oh! Déjame aclarar las cosas…el equipo Rocket nunca roba a escalas pequeñas…

La chica levanto las cejas al caer en cuenta de algo.

-Lo que significa que…

Se dio vuelta, encarando al guardia de la caseta que aún seguía entretenido sujetando su herida.

-¡Viejo! ¡Dale lo que quieren de una vez!

El viejo hombre pareció captar la idea, puesto que comenzó a mirar en todas las direcciones, muy nervioso.

-¡No te hagas el tonto!

-Yo…

Tartamudeo, pero uno de los soldados lo interrumpió gritando.

-¡Rápido! ¡Entrega el dinero de una vez! ¡Sabemos muy bien que las casetas también funcionan como cajeros automáticos!

-Ummm…De hecho, se acaba de enterar.

Dijo Lynn, y el soldado grito al quedar expuesta su incompetencia.

-Yo mismo no lo sabía. Me entere hace unas horas, cuando me dieron los detalles de la misión. A decir verdad, este es el primer cajero automático puesto en una caseta, es un proyecto conjunto entre Bill y los del gobierno.

Y de seguro sería el último después de esto.

-Tchhh…- el viejo se quejó.- Bien, pero por favor no nos hagan más daño- dijo al sacar una llave plateada.

Sam acompañó al guardia, y juntos entraron en la caseta.

-¿No se suponía que vinimos a buscar los pokemon de los entrenadores?

Pregunte, dirigiéndome a Lynn. El cambio su expresión siniestra a la típica sonrisa en un par de segundos.

-Muy cierto Marco. A decir verdad, esperábamos que hubiese más entrenadores a los que robarles sus pokemon, por eso lo del cajero automático era un plan secundario originalmente.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Si hubiese habido un solo entrenador más, ya estaríamos muertos. Apenas pudimos con cuatro.

-Bueno…sí, creo que fue un pequeño error de cálculos…

El lanzo una risita tonta mientras se golpeaba la cabeza levemente con el puño. ¡No trates de restarle importancia idiota! Casi morimos. ¿Qué tan malo puedes ser para planear las cosas?

Mientras yo me quejaba por dentro, los cuatro entrenadores se acercaron por órdenes de Peter hacia la pared de la caseta.

Los restos del fuego de la batalla iluminaban sus rostros llenos de pánico y furia.

-Mierda…- balbuceó la entrenadora de cabello marrón justo después de que los otros tres hubieron dejado sus pokeball en la bolsa que sostenía Peter.

Uno de ellos dejo escapar un par de lágrimas justo en el momento que dejo caer su pokeball en la bolsa. Ya no sabía cómo debería sentirme con respecto al éxito de la misión.

La entrenadora apretó los dientes, pero finalmente saco las pokeball y las sostuvo en sus manos durante unos segundos.

-¡Apúrate!- gritó el soldado.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa y lanzo las pokeball al aire, casi todos desviaron la mirada hacia las dos esferas, pero yo la mantuve en la chica, quien aprovechando la confusión, lanzo una patada a la entrepierna de Peter y le arrebato la bolsa con las pokeball.

Justo después de eso, las esferas que creíamos pokeball cayeron al suelo.

Bombas de humo.

El lugar se llenó del humo grisáceo que cubrió incluso la luz del fuego. Se escucharon algunos gritos. Lynn liberó a su Jolteon nuevamente, pero cuando el humo se disipo, los entrenadores ya se habían ido.

-¿Qué demonios?

Lynn y Peter no dejaban de ver alrededor.

-Tchhh, escaparon-susurro Lynn recuperando su aura siniestra,

Después de despertar a los soldados inconscientes, y de llevarnos todo el dinero del cajero automático, nos montamos en el globo Murkrow de regreso a la base.

Cuando llegamos al patio principal, lo encontramos vacío. Lynn se dirigió hacia la oficina de Athena por su cuenta y los demás nos dispersamos a nuestras habitaciones. Él dijo que se encargaría de explicarle a Athena la perdida de los pokemon.

Al final, mi primera misión había sido un éxito incompleto. Me fui sin pena ni gloria.

No lo entendía muy bien, pero me sentía algo aliviado por no poder haberle robado los pokemon a esos entrenadores. -Supongo que esa era una actitud que tengo que corregir de ahora en adelante- pensé.

De todas formas nos habíamos hecho con todo el dinero de la caseta, que era bastante, así que imagine que Athena no estaría tan enfadada al escuchar los detalles.

Estaba muy cansado, por lo que me apure en llegar a mi habitación. Entre sin molestarme en prender la luz ni en quitarme mi uniforme, y me lancé sobre la cama sin más.

Entonces sentí un bulto debajo de mí, un bulto bastante grande y de forma extraña. Al haberme lanzado sobre la cama golpee contra algo desconocido.

Alcance a oler una delicada fragancia a Bellosom, al mismo tiempo que el bulto desconocido soltó un –Gwaaa- y comenzó a moverse.

Antes de que pudiese notar de que se trataba, me caí e la cama. Cuando trate de subir de nuevo, escuche un grito.

-¡Idiota pervertido!

Algo me golpeo, y un dolor agudo recorrió mi cabeza. Ya no pude sentir mas nada.


End file.
